Party of Three
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, HikaHaru:. Fifty sentences written for fifty themes on the relationships between Hikaru, Haruhi and occasionally Kaoru.


**Party of Three**

**A/N: Just another one of those lovely 50 sentence sets from LiveJournal. I'm addicted to doing them, and I felt the end of Ouran was open to interpretation on pairings! So here's mine... HikaHaru all the way :3! Leave me a review too.**

**XxXxXxX**

**01 - Walking**

When Haruhi and Hikaru were walking side by side, their strides did not match- they were not the perfect mirror of each other that Hikaru and Kaoru were, and it was this small thing that made Hikaru like Haruhi even more.

**02 - Waltz**

It came as a surprise to everyone, even Haruhi herself, when the time came for the Host Club to waltz again and Haruhi omitted to practice with anyone but Hikaru.

**03 - Wishes**

In a rare moment of sentiment for Haruhi, she said to the Host Club, "I wish my mother could've met you all," but she was looking at Hikaru as she said it.

**04 - Wonder**

It was a wonder that passed through her as she studied hard for the English part of the practise entrance exam, and was as unbidden as a cold breeze on a Summer's day- she wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Hikaru... and no one else.

**05 - Worry**

Walking alone with Haruhi down the corridors, the only thing on Hikaru's mind was a worry for his bed-ridden twin at home, but then Haruhi's hand brushed past his, and he took the fingers gently between his own and all worry disappeared into the air.

**06 - Whimsy**

It was on pure whimsy that Haruhi gave in and decided to accompany the Hitachiin family to Bali.

**07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Haruhi's old friend Arai had said that Haruhi cutting her long silky hair was such a waste, but secretly Hikaru liked it short.

**08 - Whiskey and rum**

Finally alone, Hikaru asked if Haruhi wanted whiskey or rum, she gave him a sour look and replied, "tea, please".

**09 - War**

Kaoru and Haruhi were still friends, despite the change of relationship between her and his twin electric in the air- still, they looked at each other and realised that there was a war going on here.

**10 - Weddings**

When Haruhi started reading part of English textbook on the subject of weddings, Hikaru went pale and ran over to the other side of the third music room to Kaoru.

**11 - Birthday**

"Happy birthday, Hikaru," Haruhi whispered, and she kissed him, simple as that.

**12 - Blessing**

After knowing no other feelings except contempt for anyone but his twin, when the warmth flooded Hikaru around Haruhi, he couldn't help but count it as a blessing.

**13 - Bias**

"Of course you'd agree with Kaoru," Haruhi reasoned, "You're afflicted with years of bias," to which Hikaru replied with a smirk: "No Haruhi, I agree with Kaoru because he's right."

**14 - Burning**

It was the blush on Hikaru's cheeks as he stared at Haruhi's chest above him that alerted him to the fact that this was the only time he was thinking about nothing else except what was happening, not even Kaoru- all other thoughts were lost in a haze of burning embarrassment.

**15 - Breathing**

For many years, Hikaru had been aware of not only the breathing of himself, but of Kaoru as well- when he realised that he was listening to Haruhi's breaths, he also realised his real feelings.

**16 - Breaking**

Hikaru sometimes wished the feeling of breaking in two was a literal one, then he could give himself to both the people he cherished.

**17 - Belief**

The belief that Haruhi would never confuse the twins was one day shattered, when she accidentally kissed Kaoru... of course, she hadn't been wearing her contacts at the time, and he didn't say a word.

**18 - Balloon**

Hikaru returned home from his second date with Haruhi with a balloon clutched in his fist, bobbing along in the air, chewing his lip, he held it out to his twin, stretched out on their bed and said, "You're always my number one, no matter what".

**19 - Balcony**

Standing on a magnificent stone balcony, looking up at the fireworks, Haruhi slipped her hand in Hikaru's and hoped no one else would notice.

**20 - Bane**

Tamaki and Kyouya decided it was time to give the bane of their (well, Tamaki's anyway, Kyouya was once again the driving shadow) existence the "what happens if you hurt my little girl" speech- their words were lost in the empty air as Hikaru began to laugh.

**21 - Quiet**

It was hard to get Hikaru to be quiet and let her get on with her studies, but Haruhi had worked out a foolproof way to do it- cover his mouth, preferrably with her own.

**22 - Quirks**

Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru all had individual quirks that made them who they are, but Haruhi found herself thinking about it, and the quirk that she thought of first and foremost was the jealousy that reared out of Hikaru when it appeared her world contained more than just her, Kaoru and himself.

**23 - Question**

She had her face close with a cheeky question in her eyes, but the gesture was completely innocent... he answered it, however, with a kiss that was anything but innocent.

**24 - Quarrel**

Even though he knew he deserved the slap that Haruhi gave him and that it was slight quarrel between friends, the moment her hand collided with his cheek, he felt like his world was ending.

**25 - Quitting**

Haruhi often ended up quitting games that Hikaru tried to play with her, and so he would always go running back to his twin, to play "how many times can we annoy the lord today" or the like, and she didn't mind- at least it gave her some time to study.

**26 - Jump**

Every time Haruhi jumped at the rumble of thunder overhead, Hikaru would hold her tighter in his arms and be thankful that he was able to.

**27 - Jester**

When Haruhi finished changing into the Jester outfit for the latest theme day, Hikaru thought she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and decided to remind her of this with a gentle kiss to the nose, needless to say, Tamaki was not pleased.

**28 - Jousting**

Once again, the Host Club was taking part in a theme day, today, dressed as Knights of old, they were jousting for the heart of the fair maiden- Haruhi tried not to look displeased as Mori unsaddled Hikaru and won the title... but, she thought, not the reality.

**29 - Jewel**

For Haruhi's birthday, the Host Club were all out together, trying to find a jewel to present to their only female member- many suggestions were made, but Hikaru made sure all were rejected: no jewel was bright or beautiful enough for the jewel that Haruhi already was.

**30 - Just**

"You and Haruhi are friends, right?!" Tamaki roared at the snickering Hikaru, "JUST friends?!"

**31 - Smirk**

The smirk so often playing across the face of the twins first annoyed her, now it became cherished, even if the smirk was at her expense.

**32 - Sorrow**

There was no greater sorrow than Tamaki's, every time he saw his precious daughter give her smile to none other than the evilest of two very evil brothers.

**33 - Stupidity**

_It's stupidity_, Haruhi thought, _pure stupidity, to find yourself this attached to a twin_.

**34 - Serenade**

It was not easy to call the catterwaul escaping from Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth as a serenade, but Haruhi smiled sweetly and thanked them all the same

**35 - Sarcasm**

Haruhi wasn't quite sure if Hikaru was being sarcastic when he said, "you look super cute no matter what you wear", because she thought the green monstrosity was, quite frankly, a monstrosity.

**36 - Sordid**

The twins seemed to abide by their own set of sordid rules, and even though some of what they did bothered her, Haruhi could always spare a shake of the head and a smile for their mischief, because she knew exactly who they were.

**37 - Soliloquy**

Often Hikaru and Kaoru would talk about her as if she wasn't even there, arm in arm, agreeing on everything and smirking the same smirk, in some ways, their conversations were like the soliloquies of one person and all their remarks annoyed her to no ends.

**38 - Sojourn**

It was barely a surprise when Hikaru and Kaoru's plans for a sojourn at Haruhi's house ended in a frustrated expression on her cute face and a very closed door.

**39 - Share**

Somewhere between dirty looks and unspoken competitions, Kaoru and Haruhi managed to work out a way of sharing.

**40 - Solitary**

Hikaru had never felt solitary feelings in his life, Haruhi had... but now, she didn't anymore.

**41 - Nowhere**

Sitting comfortably between the twins, with Mori and Honey nearby, and Tamaki and Kyouya standing behind, Haruhi gently touched Hikaru's knee and thought that there was nowhere she'd rather be.

**42 - Neutral**

Kyouya was watching the blossoming relationship from behind his glasses with raised eyebrows, as many hearts as it would tread on... he would stay neutral.

**43 - Nuance**

Haruhi knew every nuance between Kaoru and Hikaru and even cherished every one of them, she was the first, and for this, they cherished her.

**44 - Near**

Even though he'd screwed up big time, having Haruhi that near to him in that church made Hikaru feel like he had hope to make this work and have her near always.

**45 - Natural**

It seemed only natural that in light of Haruhi and Hikaru's relationship, Kaoru would start seeing someone too- he did, but it was really bothering Hikaru that he kept everything (down to the gender) about the person a complete secret.

**46 - Horizon**

The Host Club had broadened the horizons of the Hitachiin brothers... soon though, Haruhi had become their whole new horizon.

**47 - Valiant**

It was true that other members of the Host Club were far more valiant than Hikaru, but to be perfectly honest, Haruhi didn't really like valiant guys.

**48 - Virtuous**

When Hikaru walked on Haruhi after she'd finished showering, he was virtuous enough to blush, close his eyes, and hand her a towel as she turned as red as a tomato.

**49 - Victory**

Kaoru counted small victories over Haruhi in the fact that forbidden brotherly love was still going strong at the Host Club, and was as popular as ever.

**50 - Defeat**

But there were small defeats when he watched his brother's eyes stray over to the smiling "Haruhi-kun" pouring tea for "his" customers.


End file.
